objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Coiny!
Wake Coiny! is an interactive Scratch project by created Sleep Mast R, and published on November 8, 2013. In this project, the user is supposed to use ambient noises to wake Coiny up. There are three possible endings. In addition to Coiny, Nickel and Napkin are also in the project. The project can be viewed through this link. Gameplay The project starts with Coiny sleeping in his bed in the morning, along with a light blue dynamic bar at the bottom. There is also the message "I have come with a simple task for you: Wake Coiny. His alarm clock is broken." The blue bar indicates how close the user is to waking Coiny. When there is noise in the (IRL) room in which the project is playing, it increases, and when the room is quiet, it slowly goes down. When the blue bar reaches the right side of the screen, Coiny wakes up. Bad Ending If you let Coiny sleep without doing anything for exactly two minutes, a bell toll will resound, along with Firey Speaker Box's devilish call, "HEY COINY, WAKE UP! COINY! COINY! COINY!" Coiny then wakes up worried, and there is a message saying "Uh oh, Coiny just slept for way too long." When the user subsequently clicks "Next", there is a red ending screen saying "Sorry, you lose. Hope you try better next time!" Neutral Ending If you let the blue bar fill to the right side, the screen says "Good morning, Coiny!" while Coiny wakes up, pulls the blanket off of him, then gets up and walks away. Then the screen says, "That was pretty strict. Now look, he forgot to make his bed. Do it for him ok?" The user is then to click the bed, and then the blanket will be spread over neatly again, and the message will say "Excellent! That wasn't such a hard thing after all!" Then when the user clicks "Next", there is a yellow ending screen merely saying "Nice work!" Good Ending If you click on Coiny while he sleeps, a smug sound effect of being stroked can be heard. Upon clicking 7 times in 10 seconds, with at least one second between each pair of clicks, Coiny smiles, and the project zooms in onto him while saying "I never knew that you were so comforting!" The screen blurs. After that, you are taken into Coiny's dream. The project questions why Nickel is present if he and Coiny had bad collisions in BFDIA, and then (when Nickel is clicked), it explains that Nickel is sleepy and the user needs to get him to bed so he can snooze. When "Next" is clicked, a simple platformer is shown. The character (Nickel) has six lives, and must go right, while avoiding a green pole, and a sleeping Napkin on the ground. Then he will be on top of his bed, and the user must then press the down arrow key for him to sleep. If that is done successfully, the screen then says "Congratulations! Nickel is now sleeping safely." When the user subsequently clicks "Next", the same situation of the bell toll, wake up call, and "uh oh" message from the Bad Ending occurs. But then clicking "Next" yields this good message on a green ending screen: "You did get Coiny into a bit of trouble, but I can't say that you lost because you were very experimental with Nickel. For this, I congratulate you. YOU WIN!" If the user bumps into the green pole or Napkin, or presses the down arrow key before reaching the bed, a life will be lost. If all six lives are lost, the game ends with the message, "Sorry, you lose. Better luck next time!" (only in Coiny's dream, not the ambient game), and clicking "Next" will yield the same ending message mentioned in the previous paragraph. Trivia *The pose of Coiny sleeping has been originally used in a fake BFDIA 6 on Sleep Mast R's channel. *The sound effect when you stroke Coiny has later been reused in The Fate of April, when you stroke Aster the lemur. *The animations of Coiny walking away, Nickel walking, Nickel moving his legs while jumping, and Napkin falling back asleep have actually been made in Anime Studio Pro 8, and then all the frames were separately rendered and put into the project. *The pose of Nickel sleeping has been made by TheFroster, an old friend of Sleep Mast R's. (Apparently), this user has left all social media by now. Possible Faults *Ever since Scratch updated its loudness meter, the game has been erroneously easy to beat (passively). *The platformer is naive; when the up arrow key is pressed, Nickel glides up and a steady rate then down at a steady rate, even though he should have a constant downward acceleration (his y-position should be quadratic in time). Category:Video Games Category:Interactive games